Pretty Please
by magstiel9
Summary: Dean has a secret kink and asks Cas to try it. Fluffiest smut of all smuts and the smutiest fluff of all fluffs.


Dean and Cas are in their room, undressing and preparing for bed. Cas folds and leaves his pants on the chair, standing only in boxers. Then he reaches arms up and stretches. Along with the arms he spreads his big black-feathered wings to the sides, stretching them, making every black feather separate from the others. It's such a marvelous sighting.

Suddenly he feels weight and gentle tugging on his left wing. Cas frowns and turns around.

'Dean' But Dean is not there. 'Where did you go, Dean?' Cas turns around again.

'I'm here' Dean answers from the left.

'What are you doing?' Cas asks confused, turning a little to the left in an attempt to see Dean. He sees him wrapping arms around the wing, his fingers tugging on the feathers 'Dean, would you please let go of my wing?'

'Mmm,no…' Dean murmurs and rubs his face in the wing 'It's so soft and warm and fluffy' he snuggles it harder even trying to hook his leg on it.

'Dean, I like it when you are playful, but it's a bit late for games. Go to bed now'

'But Caaaaas…' Dean whimpers and tugs harder on the feathers.

'OUCH! Dean, don't make me slap you with those wings.' Cas tries to turn around and catch him.

'But they are so fluffy and awesome' Dean tries to wrap himself in the wing.

'If you keep acting like a child, I will go sleep in the other room'

Cas threatens and after a moment he feels Dean slowly letting go. When the angel turns around he meets the hunters green disappointed eyes.

'Why are you such a grumpy?' Dean mumbles.

'I'm not grumpy. I like it when you touch my wings, but be tenderer. And we had a long day. You need rest.'

'No, I want fun.' Dean's eyes widened suddenly. 'Caaaas, I have an idea.'

'What is it?'

'Well…' Dean shrugs and moves a bit nervously 'It's a bit embarrassing.'

'We've done so many stuff, we have tried so many positions and tricks. Tell me what you have on your mind.'

'Cas, can I…' Dean silences, trying to form the question to sound nice 'Like… can I make love to your wings?'

Cas looks at him a bit surprised, trying to imagine it.

'Please Cas' Dean pleads springing on his toes 'they are so soft and beautiful. Please, please, please, Cas. Pretty please. I'm aching so badly' Dean's eyebrows twist in a sad expression, grinning with clenched teeth and pressing his palms to his crotch. The idea is making him painfully hard.

Cas sighs deep and closes eyes, smiling shortly.

'Alright then, if you desire it so badly'

'Yes, yes, yes, very badly' Dean's eyes sparkle in excitement and he nods fast, biting his bottom lip waiting for Cas to prepare.

Cas fixes the bed and lies down on his belly, snuggling the pillow, with face to the side. While he spreads and seriate his feathers, Dean throws his briefs away, observing Cas with slightly opened mouth, his toes curling, and fingers tapping on his tights impatiently.

'Just be careful okay?' Cas mumbles and relaxes.

Dean crawls on the bed and places few thankful kisses on Cas' lower back, hands sliding over the black wings. Cas closes them together and lets them cover his back making a tunnel up there where the wings come out of his flesh. Dean straddles Cas' back, sitting on the wings as well, feeling the feathers getting between his butt cheeks, tickling him. He sits higher on the back close to the scapula.

Cas closes eyes and smiles, feeling Dean's naked butt, and his balls heaving on their spot. Dean's cheeks are already flushed.

That spot of Castiel's back where the wings come out has thick pitch black pillow of feathers, softer than anything Dean have ever touched when he slides fingers there. He breathes deep a few times and places his penis to that fluffy pillow made in a tunnel.

'I hope you don't have second thoughts. I'm starting to like it.' Cas mumbles again and snuggles the pillow even tighter.

Dean bites his bottom lip, holds a grip on the wings and pushes his pelvic forward, his cock burring in the soft hot feathery tunnel. He closes eyes and exhales long. Then he pulls back and pushes forward again, getting a bit deeper.

'Yes, yes, yes…' he mumbles fast and thrusts sharply, fisting the other feathers, and those in his ass trying to find a way to enter him.

After a little he finds a perfect pace of thrusting. His whole body incurves like a wave – first the shoulders, after that the chest, the belly and finally the pelvic pushing his cock inside the tunnel. And that tunnel is so freaking soft and hotter than Dean expected. May be that was how the little chickens feel under their mother hen. And not only that – the feathery tunnel starts squeezing and expanding in pace with Dean's thrusts which makes Dean breathing and thrusting faster.

'Caaaaas, it feels so ridiculously good.' Dean utters and moans with every thrusts, the feathers in his ass already finding their way inside him. Dean throws his head back and tugs harder on the wings. The feathery tunnel sucking him in the hotness, and he can swear he haven't feel something so hot and overwhelming. Even Castiel's hole wasn't that satisfying like his feathers. And he had so much mobility, his body writhing and thrusting, sweating and desiring for more.

'That feels…' Cas tries to speak, pinned to the bed by Dean's weight, though he can't feel it much '…I didn't expect it… to … feel… so good.'

Cas lets go of the pillow and reaches hands back pinning fingers in Dean's tights, whose knees are poking Castiel's ribs.

'Cas, I'm… close…' Dean utters and whimpers shortly, thrusting sharp and deep.

'You can come, Dean… you can do it right there…' Cas moans as well and the very second Dean tugs hard his wings, cries almost high-pitched spilling hot seed in the fluffy feathery tunnel, his white cum contrasting beautifully with the blackness of the feathers. He keeps writhing body for few more seconds, slowing down the pace. When he stops, he keeps sitting there, head resting back, still holding on a fist of feathers.

'You… okay?' he breathes out.

'I'm perfect, Dean. And how about you?'

'Would let me make love to your wings more often?'

'Sure' Cas smirks and Dean finds his fingers to entwine them.

'Can I sleep on your back, and you cover me with your wings? Pretty please'

'Of course'

Dean pulls back and his breath stuck for a moment as he looks down at his penis.

'Don't be afraid' Cas pats his tight 'That's from the grace. Your penis may glow like that for no more than 36 hours.'

'Oh, okay' Dean relaxes and leans down to place a kiss on Castiel's cheek. 'Thank you' he says childish 'Do you want me to clean you?'

'I can handle that' Cas flutters every feather and they arrange perfectly and clean.

'Oh' Dean gasps 'I guess your wings want to make love to my hole now'

'Very possible' Cas laughs shortly 'Now, time to sleep'

'You are my baby daddy' Dean kisses him again and turns of the night lamp, lying on Cas' back, the angel's wings wrapping around him like a warm soft alive blanket.


End file.
